Love Found in the Unlikeliest of Places
by Slytherin229190
Summary: The light have betrayed their "savior". What happen when he just ups and leaves everything he knew and find love along the way Creature fic PRE-SLASH LV/SS/DM/HP ONESHOT DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP or any of its characters


**AN: This is a challenge from a Facebook group I am in. Hope you like**

 ** _parseltounge~_**

 ** _Letters_**

 ** _'thoughts'_**

 ** _End of AN_**

Love found in the unlikeliest of places

Over the summer Harry Potter made a choice- well a couple of them. He found out the truth of both the light and the dark. All he knew was betrayal and hate; he could not believe his friends since their first year was spying on him, stealing from him, and hated him. And that BITCH! He had thought she loved him but oh was he wrong. But the one person's betrayal that hurt him the most was the grandfather figure in his life, Albus Dumbledore.

He learned that the Dark only wanted complete separation from the muggles not eradication. They wanted to stop half bloods, like him, going to muggle families only to be hated, feared, and abused. They wanted to bring the muggleborns in to the magical world before they were eleven and start their magical education so every child started at the same point when they reached Hogwarts age. They wanted to eradicate the muggle way of life from theirs. They wanted to be able to practice any type of magic they want whether that be white or light or grey or dark or black magic.

He learned that the light isn't the saints that the world believes. The light wants their world to conform to the muggles and their culture. They want wizards and witches alike to think that dark and black magic are evil and harmful, when in reality it is the intent behind the spell that counts.

After he looked over these facts he decided to join Voldemort at his side. He decided that it was time to get out of the old coot's grasp and to think for himself and that is what he did. He enrolled in Durmstrang in his fifth year. In the week before the first day of term he went to the school and decided what courses to take. He will be taking: Defense, the Dark Arts, transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Dueling, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, and Alchemy.

He laughed at the irony of the amount of the classes he is taking and that his now new enemies thought that he couldn't be the smartest person in his year. Which is wrong; the only reason that he wasn't was because he held himself back. However, he did a lot of self study in some of the classes offered at Hogwarts and thanks to the mudblood he knew which books to get. He stayed at the school getting to know his way around and the professors. He was happy that the only separation in the school was with the school's two quidditch teams. There was no school houses which was brilliant in his opinion. Also, from what he heard from the professors there is little to no fights.

The first week of the term comes and goes. Harry was moved up to almost all sixth year classes the only ones he wasn't, was (to his surprise that there weren't more) Alchemy (year four curriculum), Transfiguration and Charms - which he continued with at the fifth year level. What he was not so happy about was that he had to take his OWLs for the class that he was moved up in.

Now it was October thirty first and his owl Hedwig flies down to him and lands on his shoulder. "Hey, girl. How have to you been," he said while taking the envelope and handing her a piece of bacon. She gave a happy hoot and affectionately nips his ear and takes the bacon.

Harry opens the letter and sees that it is his OWL results.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _On behalf of the Bulgarian Ministry I, Andre Dimitrov, am happy to present you with your Ordinary Wizarding Level exam results._

 _Passing scores: Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable (an Outstanding with a plus next to it means you have received full marks)_

 _Failing scores: Poor, Dreadful, Troll_

 _Defense- O+_

 _The Dark Arts- O+_

 _Care of Magical Creatures- O+_

 _Arithmancy- EE_

 _Ancient Runes- O_

 _Dueling- O+_

 _Potions- O_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Head of Department of Education_

 _Andre Dimitrov_

Suffice to say Harry was surprised that he did so well on his exams. 'Well now this means I can focus on more important things. The old coot won't know what hit him….' Harry was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize three teenagers come up to him. He feels someone poke his shoulder from been and immediately he grabs his wand and points it at the culprit's head.

The boy that he was pointing his wand at looked a little nervous and asked, "umm…. can you take your wand out of my face?"

"Oh, sorry," Harry his face warm once he realized that the boy was no harm to him. While he lowered his wand he guiltily said "I kinda have issues with people doing that."

"No worries. I… um… that is we wanted to know why you seem to be such a loner. First the Headmaster says that we have a new fifth year. Then find that he is in the top of his year and has mostly sixth year courses. Then there is a rumor that your real name is Harry Potter instead of Harrison Fawley." The boy look at his two friends and continues "so we did a little research on the last one and who you really are. I found out that according to records you went to Hogwarts for the last for years. You were sorted into Slytherin unlike your Hufflepuff affiliated family. This tells me a couple of things: one you are either one of three things neutral, a Dark supporter, or a death eater; two you value close real friends and power and three you have no time for bull shit. However, records can be faked and I think that is what happened. See I'm friends with Draco Malfoy and I asked him about you and he doesn't seem to know who you are, so would like to tell us who you really are or are we to guess? See, in my opinion the rumor is true."

Harry look between the small group of friends and sighs. "Follow me and you may get an answer." Harry picks up his muffin and walks off with Hedwig still on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. He heads up two flights of stairs and down the hall toward his room with the trio in toe. He opens the door and walks in and sits on a chair. The trio follow him in and Harry said "shut the door will you." The taller of the two girls shut that door.

"Before I tell you anything I need to know you names."

The boy says "oh I'm sorry; that is so rude of me. My name is Dragan Atanas. The taller girl is Ana Salva and the other one is Katerina Dragonmir."

"Ok then give me a minute to put up privacy charms up." Harry pulls out his wand and silently puts up the charms and spell to keep people from bothering, bothering, or walking in on them. "Now that is taken care of I can answer you. Yes my real name is Harry Potter. I am, as you have most likely heard, to the wizarding population I am missing and to some dead. The Death Eaters know me as Lord Hades. To the inner circle I'm just Harry. To the loner part yes I am quite the loner. The Blood Traitors, Mudblood, and Dumblefuck have betrayed me, lied to me, and stole from me. Suffice to say I am no longer the Light's Golden Boy. I should have listened to Draco in our first year 'some wizarding families are better than others.' And me being a loner won't matter come my sixteenth birthday because I'll be coming into my creature inheritance. I won't tell you what kind of creature I am but my mate or mates will be my perfect match and my most trusted people in my life that I will know for sure will not betray me. Any questions?"

"No," they say in unison.

"Good. Now leave, I have classes to get ready for and a certain Lord to talk to before that."

The group of friends shivers and again in unison say "as you wish my Lord." They bow to their new Lord leave closing the door behind them. Replacing the wards around his room he pulled out the two way mirror and in parseltongue said ~ _Voldemort!~_

 _An annoyed Voldemort said ~brat you are late.~_

 _~Yes. Yes I am. And for that I am truly sorry. A small group of friends came up to me in breakfast and they put two and two together and they figured out who I am and I fine tuned and added to their analysis of their findings. And they just left so yeah.~_

 _~They better not say anything. I am not ready for the world to know just yet that you are in fact not missing and that you have joined me in my crusade to separate the muggle world from ours yet.~_

 _~They won't say anything unless they have a death wish. Now no I did not say that out right it was implied.~_

 _~Ok Harry. How are your grades?~_

 _~They have not changed since yesterday. Why have you now have asked that same thing for the last five days?~_

 _~Well I had Severus do a blood inheritance on you. Your mother was from the Slytherin squib line. I only need to hear that to connect the dots to what your creature inheritance will be because I'm Lord Slytherin.~_

 _~Which is…?~_

 _~It is a veela mixed with a succubus/incubus depending on the person's gender and since you are male you will be a veela mixed with incubus.~_

 _~Oh….~_ Harry just sat there thinking for a moment _, ~so when will I reach my inheritance and why did you keep that from me, Voldemort?_

 _~Anywhere from the time you turn fifteen to the time you turn sixteen. I kept it from you because you have so much to deal with, Harry. I didn't want you to have to deal with you finding and taking care of you mates. When I came into my inheritance I had to find out the hard way that not every male is the dominant partner. As you know I have never found my mate or mates.~_

 _~What do you mean that not every male is the dominant partner?~_

 _~Harry, I am the submissive in the relationship.~_

 _~Oh, does that mean that i might be a submissive to?~_

 _~No. I'm pretty sure that you will be the dominant. And now that you know about you inheritance you have to be careful you can take the form at anytime and the first time…~ Voldemort pauses when he hears a huff of pain from his new friend. ~Harry are you ok?~_

 _~I… no I'm not. I have this pain in my back and in my mouth.~_

 _~Harry you are going through you inheritance. The pain in your back is your wings coming in. The wings will either be more birdlike or batlike and the color will tell you whether if you a dominant or a submissive. The pain in your mouth will be your fangs coming in. Now before I say anything else you need to write the Headmaster and tell him what is going on and tell him that you have everything under control.~_

 _~Ok Voldemort. Can you come here? I can lower the wards.~_

 _~Yes, Harry, I can. Just let me get Severus and some potions, then I'll be over.~_

All Harry could do was nod. It took all of Harry's strength to get up and walk over to his desk and write a note that said:

 _Dear Headmaster,_

 _I am going through my inheritance a little sooner than what I thought. I have everything under control; please tell my professors that i will not be in class for at least today and for the next two days. Oh, Severus and your Lord will be coming via apparition straight into my room._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry._

By the time that he finished getting the wards down and sat back in his chair Severus and Voldemort showed up with potions for the pain. Seeing Harry in pain Severus took the potions from his Lord and ran over to Harry and fed him one of them. "Harry how are you feeling?" Severus runs his hand through Harry's hair. Voldemort never heard Harry answer

Voldemort, getting over his surprise that his most loyal just took something out of his hand, took in the scene. He knew that Severus was a submissive incubus. He had always loved the man and when he met him in the Malfoy's manor- when Abraxas was still Lord- he knew that he had to have him on his side. He had thought that Severus was his dominant mate but when Severus went through his inheritance he had purple wings. Voldemort was devastated but he had to know why he felt that way about someone that wasn't his mate then the same feel brought itself to light when Draco was born. Voldemort was more protective than Lucius Malfoy himself. Then it hit him like a typhoon when Harry's wings came through.

They were beautiful. The wings were a mixture of black and blue. Simultaneously, Severus and Voldemort fell to their knees. Their dominant mate had just started his inheritance.

MEANWHILE AT HOGWARTS

Draco, to his future happiness, was alone in the Slytherin common room when his wings came out and he fell to his knees. 'My dominant is not anywhere close to me and he had just started his inheritance. I have to fire call my father' He ran to his trunk and got his floo powder and went back to the fire place.

"Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy's personal study." Draco stepped through

"Father, my mate is going through his inheritance; I have to find him."

"Do you know who he is?"

He didn't have to think long before a name came into his head: **Harry James Potter.** 'Shit!'

"I… it's… Father he is going to reject me. He will never love me, he has hated me since we were eleven. I'll die alone and unloved. Or worse he'll make me his slave. What am I going to do?" Draco falls to his knees and cries. His father walks over and kneels in front of his son and pulls him tight. He knew who his mates and his co-mates where he did a mate test on his son when he was born and the Dark Lord started to acted very protective of his son. However his suspicions were wrong; he had thought that the Dark Lord was his son's dominant but imagine his surprise when found out that Harry Potter was Draco's dominant mate and that he had not just one but two co-mates.

"Don't worry, my son, he won't reject you. Harry is a kind, loving boy. Your co-mates are already with him and if he could forgive them then he will forgive you and will love you. Do you want me to apparate you to him?" Draco cheers up at his father's words and nods. They stand and Draco fixes his suite. Once he is done he grabs on to his father's arm they are gone in a pop.

IN HARRY'S ROOM

Voldemort and Severus are whimpering, sad that their mate is in pain and they can't do anything about it. They hear a pop of apparition but they don't react to it, they just sit cooning their mate. Draco rushes to their side and just sits on his knees stroking Harry's hair. No one pays attention to Lucius as he leaves.

They stay like that for hours. Somewhere along the line Harry passed out from the pain. They just stay like that in silence waiting for Harry to wake fully fledged creature. Thirty minutes later Harry wakes up and his whole body aches. "Voldemort, Severus, is Draco here? I have to talk to him, I need to tell him I'm sorry about the last three years. And that if i had known I would never had said or done what I did."

"I have to say the same thing, Harry. I was jealous that you chose weasel over me. I wanted your attention and I wanted to be in your life. I thought that if I couldn't have either in a good way I would do anything to get it even if it was in a bad way. I know that this won't makeup for anything and that you have no reason to do as I ask but I ask that you try to get to know me before you reject me, my Dominant."

Harry saw his youngest mate's pleading eyes and sat up wincing. He pulled Draco closer and kissed the top of his head and said "don't worry my little mate. I could never reject you and," he looks up and his two older mates "that goes for all of you. Voldemort, Severus and Draco, if I don't love you now I will very soon. The three of you have just been made my three most important people in my life. One day when the Dark rule wizarding Britain we will have a family of our own but right now we will have to deal with each other. I do not want to bring children into this world when we are in the middle of a war. Our future kids will grow up with all of their parents." He pulled out his wand and silently enlarged the bed so that is would fit all of them. He then pulled his mates to the bed and wrapped them in his wings and pulled them close and they all went to sleep. They did not wake for several hours

The End

(maybe)


End file.
